A witness to wishes
by Raevi
Summary: AU Drabble, Companion fic to Flying or falling but can be read alone. Hibari contemplates Tsuna's growing desire of flight in the only way he knows how, by biting him to death


**A/N: This is a companion fic to the story Flying or Falling I wrote earlier ... Which is why I suggest you read that fic first if you want to understand the context.**

**This takes place from Hibari's view of the subject. This story may contain slight shounen ai (1827) that really isn't there unless you squint but it wasn't exactly intentional... I hope you enjoy reading nonetheless...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in anyway whatsoever**

* * *

The first time he had seen it, he had immediately disregarded it. Fingering his tonfa with barely hidden delight, he had stalked towards the brunet who had climbed over the roof railing, eyes locked onto the void before him.

"For crowding after school times Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death." A smirk grew on his lips as the herbivore jumped involuntarily in surprise, swinging himself to face him.

"A-ah sorry Hibari-san..." The herbivore had turned a wistful gaze upwards whilst muttering an apology. Getting quickly impatient, Hibari latched onto the small brunet's collar and preceded to bite him to death.

* * *

The next time he saw it, he grew slightly hesitant.

"Sorry Juudaime but I need to stock on my dynamite today so I can't accompany you today!" From his perch upon Namimori Middle's roof, he glared at the annoying herbivore that continued to grate his ears with the endless spew of apologies.

"Ah, me too Tsuna, unfortunately the baseball club has a game next week and they want me to substitute an injured player. So..." The other herbivore offered a few nervous laughs as his words dissipated. The skylark watched as the brunet offered an understanding smile to the floundering pair along with an accompanying nod.

"Maa... Don't worry about it. I am capable of walking home by myself. I'll just see you two tomorrow, ne?" With gracious smiles and vigorous waves, the herbivorous pair had split and ran off to complete their errands, leaving the brunet to his lonesome.

Since the akanbo had come to Namimori, the brunet had progressively grown stronger and stronger under his influence. It had at first excited the raven, the fact that the brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna, had the hidden potential to become an omnivore, maybe even a carnivore if he trained enough. The sight of amber tinted eyes and raging caramel flames that licked his forehead and gloves set his blood boiling to fight. The calm gaze that was of a carnivore, calculating his prey, predicting their moves from even slightest twitches was a testament to the brunet's potential. Unfortunately though, the herbivore lacked the true temperament to fighting, always trying to find the easy way out. And the fact that the herbivore would constantly screech when in fright certainly did not help the skylark's hearing.

Disregarding the line of thought, the skylark noticed the brunet again leaning against the fence, outside of the safety it provided. A serenity akin to an untouched sunset encompassed the herbivore. It made him hesitate slightly... But then again, why miss out on the chance?

"For ignoring my warnings Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Slowly, it became a cycle. Again and again, Hibari had watched as the brunet climbed, regardless that reality and time still surged forwards without him. Mostly after school, the skylark met the wondering herbivore with steel teeth, lashing out in the most comfortable way the carnivore knew how. It made the herbivore stumble home everyday, nursing masses of bruises yet it had not deterred the brunet... Not at all.

"Herbivore, this is becoming a nuisance." Today, instead of finding the brunet on the roof of Namimori Middle but instead on top of the Sawada residence. The herbivore though had the gall to laugh wearily at his words.

"Sorry Hibari-san..." His words lacked any kind of apology as his eyes were still latched onto the expanse in front. He imagined that the brunet himself was amid a sea of amber that let way to the arrival of indigo and stars, allowing him to float beyond rationality. The intimacy of the herbivore's action made him feel a rising seed of envy within, and thus allowed a moment of weakness.

"It is the sky, that allows the cloud to move about freely." His words temporarily broke the herbivore's thoughts and gave way to a smile that left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

"I know." _That you are mine _was left unsaid.

* * *

Next day, without fail, Hibari again found the brunet beyond the railings at Namimori Middle. His arms, that usually were coiled tight to the fence which usually left barely a breath between the brunet and the railing, were lagging. Tilting slightly, the skylark watched as the herbivore in slow motion lurch forwards. Fingers unclasped.

He didn't even contemplate his actions. He just ran. Involuntarily, he let loose a panicked, "Sawada!" from his lips. Arm outstretched, fingers glided under his collar and immediately jerked upwards. He ignored the surprised gasp or the choked gurgle, dragging the light weight until they were in the middle of the roof.

Away from the edge, away from temptation... The sky, the devil as their only witnesses.

Rage scorched his limbs... shrivelled his lungs as he heft heavy gulps. With keen ears he also listened for the herbivores breaths that too were ragged with adrenaline. Silence held a thousand tonnes of tension and neither felt held the courage to disrupt it for a few minutes.

"What were you doing herbivore?" His tone was as harsh and as biting as his tonfa were in fight. His eyes drilled holes into the brunet's head, daring him as to try and reject his words with a weak explanation. Instead, he watched as the brunet stood, bowed exactly 45 degrees before rushing off.

He couldn't explain it. Why did the herbivore feel the need to do this every day? To place himself on a thin line between addiction and destruction. It simply didn't make sense and that just pissed him off more.

"Oya oya, you look frazzled today Mister Skylark." No time could be distinguished between the illusionist's words and the swing of a tonfa. Hibari gave him little chance, swinging again in blind rage. Mukuro easily jumped back, placing much distance between the two.

"Kufufu... Aren't you you just a spitfire today Kyouya?" He only gave a heated growl in return, fingering both tonfa in anticipation. He needed this. Needed a funnel for this anger, a release. Words interrupted though.

"Do you know why Vongola climbs up here every day?" The words held him still, processing before arousing confusion in himself, unconsciously lowering his guard.

His gaze held a wordless _Why _which only made the damn pineapple laugh again.

"Kufufu... Of all people, I would of thought you be the first to figure out skylark-kun." Just as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving his thoughts to gnaw at the growing enigma of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Again, next day, Hibari spied the brunet beyond the fence. Jumping over, the anger of yesterday boiled onto the edges of his vision.

"Herbivore." He held little to no patience as he watched the herbivore spin his head, eyeing him in both fear and reluctance.

"Herbivore, quickly climb back over the railing. Otherwise I will drag you over and bite you to death." A deep chill settled in his words, climbed along his spine and clashed with the fire of rage that had settled.

"I didn't know you cared." If he had not cared, he wouldn't have come up here everyday. He wouldn't have come just to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He wouldn't help but feel the constant worry accompanied adrenaline at the thoughts of him falling. He wouldn't have saved him yesterday... Feel enraged that the brunet dared to do such a thing... To be so herbivorous and idiotic and...

With well practiced ease he grappled the brunet and tossed him over and was faced with another smile. Why? Why did he confuse him so much... Fill him to the brim with worry that left him flailing for self control. He couldn't help it for he did not understand it.

"You're not much of a fight if you are dead, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He answered in the only way he knew how, in the only way he could. He was left sinking, abandoned by all to face the bombarding emotions that encompassed the brunet who again casted his gaze upwards. Even as the cloud, he could not escape the sky's grasp.

"Humans are not meant to be birds Tsunayoshi." His words held warning that were immediately disregarded for the kinship the brunet held with the expanse. Again, he received a honey covered smile that did nothing to dissipate his worries.

"Will you keep it a secret?" No, only assured them.

* * *

The cycle then became a ritual. Hibari would meet the brunet upon the roof every afternoon and together they would enjoy each others silent company. Usually, he would give in to the temptation of having a light nap, still cautious as to make sure the herbivore wouldn't try any weird stunts, before watching as the brunet walked home. Sparse words were given but the silence between spoke much more than any explanation or conversation could cover.

But then at times, they were necessary.

"Someday, I will even bite up the sky itself..." Because...

* * *

_Upon a cliff stand tall. Toes curled and hands dangle outstretched. Wisps call a thousand names, countless hurrah to those alive. Blue kisses green like star cross lovers. Such intimacy is dazzling; the sparkles that litter the edges of cloud cheeks, the heat filled look the sun radiates in plentiful spades. _

_I jump over the edge._

_Caught in the wind._

_Hurrah hurrah._

_I am alive._

* * *

...Like himself, _his_ sky then wouldn't be tethered to wishes that laid far beyond their reach.


End file.
